


Haunted Places, Haunted Spaces

by Jean Cabot (Rosencrantz)



Series: Ghost Stories - Original [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Lists, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Jean%20Cabot
Summary: A compilation of 15 haunted locations and items.
Series: Ghost Stories - Original [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Haunted Places, Haunted Spaces

Haunted motel:

  * Sobbing phantom woman in the hallway
  * One of the toilets keeps filling with blood
  * A man keeps looking in the windows no matter what floor



Haunted church:

  * Crying from the baptismal font
  * One more altar boy than there should be
  * Bell tower rings twice every night at 2:24 am



Haunted diner:

  * Booth no one sits at, not anymore
  * Fresh eggs go rotten and explode
  * Waitress who took your order had the wrong uniform



Haunted circus:

  * The tight rope is always swaying
  * The animals won't go near one corner of the tent
  * Not all the clowns who went in come back out of the little car



Haunted new house:

  * Violent pounding in the basement
  * Workman's shoes walk up and down the hall
  * Pipes in the yard bursting



Haunted school:

  * Desks rearrange each night in one class
  * Voices in empty locker room
  * We just don't use, touch, or acknowledge the break room coffeemaker



Haunted university:

  * Woman at the end of long hallway that flickers under the poor lighting
  * Every first term exams the same student falls from the fourth floor
  * Someone with you in the lab



Haunted brothel:

  * Cold hands down clients backs
  * Not always the right face in the mirror
  * Tugged hair and whispers to warn



Haunted backlot:

  * Always damp, rain or shine
  * The garbage sacks move
  * No kid will play there but can't explain why



Haunted old house:

  * Painted over door that isn't mentioned by the realtor
  * Man stands over bed while you sleep
  * Someone walks in and out of room without opening the door



Haunted desk:

  * The drawer jams like something is pulling it back
  * Can't keep pens in it, ink instantly dries up
  * Feel like someone else is sitting at it when you try to use it



Haunted row house:

  * A little boy made of light runs up the stairs and disappears around the corner
  * Living children find themselves pushed down the stairs
  * Little boy of light follows you to your new house



Haunted tv:

  * Same episode that one show every time you catch it but no one else has ever seen that one
  * Everything's gone digital but that old tv still picks everything up fine
  * No betamax, vcr, or dvd player has escaped unscathed



Haunted campground:

  * Children stand around your tent at night
  * Paths change
  * By the old school where the children play on the hill



Haunted library:

  * Books rearrange to spell 'HELP'
  * You're not supposed to take out that book
  * Constant scratching from under the bookcase that goes down to the floor




End file.
